prime 61
by ohnoeskittehz
Summary: Waking up to find your girlfriend gone is tough enough to deal with, but the end of the world as we know it? Psh, easy stuff. Based off Fallout 3. -p.s. it starts off slow, but it will be Fallout 3 in a bit. Just hang in there with me ; -


I sat up startled, as the sunlight hit my eyes through a small gap in the closed cloth curtains. "Frickin sun," I grumbled. Today, 26th of March, is my birthday and my first day off in two weeks. I lay back down, closed my eyes, and rolled over to hug my girlfriend, Hayden. I swung my arm to where she slept last night, and opened my eyes and looked about the room when it didn't land on anything. I sighed, giving up trying to sleep as it was evident that something was trying to keep me from going back to bed.

I stood up out of bed, fixing my boxer briefs and scratching my stomach. I had really been letting myself go, and although I wasn't fat, I was getting a little soft around the midsection. I wandered into the bathroom and flicked the switch. Nothing happened except me cursing a bit. I tried it again, this time going the other way, but again, nothing happened. 'Eh, it must have burnt out,' I thought.

The bathroom was darkish, with a tiny window near the ceiling and the doorway lending enough light for me to see myself in the mirror. I'm 6 feet 3 inches tall and a solid 210 lbs. My darkish brown hair (not the kind that could be black, but just darker than regular brown) was pointing every which way, and my hazel eyes, green around the pupil and brown toward the outside, had big bags underneath them. I rubbed my chin and cheeks to feel the severity of my stubble, and felt it unnecessary to shave, although Hayden would probably make me later.

I reached down to the sink faucet after my narcissistic moment with the mirror. I lifted the handle, but nothing came out. Frustrated with how the morning was going already, I tried again and again, forcefully pulling the handle up and then shoving it down. When the water didn't come out after a few minutes, I cussed at the house. "Stupid piece of crap, why the hell don't you ever do anything right?"

Stomping down the stairs, I called out Hayden's name. "Hayden? Where are you?" I yelled.

No reply, of course. I sighed defeatedly. 'Happy 23rd birthday,' I thought miserably to myself. I got down the stairs without incident, which surprised me. But what surprised me more was the odd color of the light leaking into the room. It looked to be pink in some places, but tan in others. I had never seen any sunset or sunrise with these odd colors before. I looked around to find the time, but I all the appliances were off. I tried to think about when I fell asleep last night, how rested I felt, and I guessed it to be around 11 in the morning. Then I contracted my guess, knowing that I would prolly be a few hours off and not wanting to be wrong.

I noticed a folded piece of white paper with my name on it on the table next to the front door. I walked over and unfolded it. The writing was unmistakeably Hayden's with her big letters that flowed into one another, and it looked like she had written this in a hurry. I slowly deciphered the message, and it said this:

Tyler,

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't tell you why, and I'm sorry that I have to leave now, of all days, on your birthday. But know this, I love you, and I hope that you can one day forgive me for leaving so suddenly.

I love you,

Hayden.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, throwing down the letter and smashing my right fist on the table. I yelped in pain and hurriedly cradled my right hand in the other. I forgot that the table was made of solid oak. "What else can go wrong, huh? The electricity and water are off, my girlfriend left without telling me why, and now my fist hurts. All on my goddamn birthday." I stomped over to the door and flung it open. My mouth opens wide, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. "Holy shit," I murmur. That's all I can do. The sky is totally messed up. I can't see the sun through the thick clouds of dirt, and the pinkish tan light barely reaches the ground. The air is humid and heavy, but the wind is blowing insanely fast, carrying shopping bags and pop cans in it's tumultuous grasp. I start to cough heavily, and automatically reach for my shirt to cover my mouth. I curse at myself for sleeping in nothing but my underwear. Then, somehow, rain starts to fall through the dirt clouds above me. Covering my mouth with my left hand, I reach out with my right to feel the rain. A drop strikes my palm. "Fuck!" I cuss loudly. Where the drop splashed turns a bright red, and a throbbing burn emanates through the skin. I about face and hurriedly get in the house. I fight with the wind and the dirt to shut the door, and after the gale resides for a second, I win the battle, locking the door after I safely get inside. I slump against the door, dirty, exhausted, and bewildered.

I have no clue what just happened, and all I know now is that I'm screwed.


End file.
